Weasley est notre roi
by Sophy Jackman
Summary: Ron fait une grosse bêtise quand il découvre le journal intime d'Hermione : il le lit ! Réponse au défi Livre sur rouxattitude


Voici un deuxième one-shot écrit par moi-même. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que Echecs et chemisier !

* * *

_Weasley est notre roi_.

Ma vie est fichue…fichue…fichue. Comment ai-je pu me mettre dans une situation pareille ? Apparemment, je suis encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais. Cette fois-ci, elle ne me pardonnera jamais. J'avais perdu irrémédiablement la femme que j'aimais. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : rester cloîtré dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps et espérer que tout le monde oubliera mon existence. Non, mais attendez ! Je suis là à me lamenter depuis des heures alors que je n'y suis pour rien ! Tout ça, c'est la faute de ces deux abrutis ! S'ils ne fourraient pas leur nez partout, ce ne serait jamais arrivé ! Vous vous demandez sûrement de quoi je peux bien parler. Je me plains depuis tout à l'heure et je ne pensais même pas à vous. Désolé.

Découvrez alors comment moi, Ronald Weasley, j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

--------------------------------------------

« Personne n'aurait pas vu mon livre "L'histoire de Poudlard" ? » demanda Hermione en faisant irruption dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Je relevai la tête de mon assiette de pancakes et je remarquai son air affolé. Harry grommela un "non" indistinct tandis que je haussais les épaules.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous deux ne me l'aurait pas emprunté par hasard ? » nous questionna-t-elle, l'air accusateur.

« Que voudrais-tu qu'on en fasse ? C'est ta Bible, pas la notre. Et d'abord, pourquoi tu le cherches ? On n'a plus de devoirs et en plus, c'est le début des vacances : tout le monde doit se reposer Hermione, même toi. Je me demande bien ce que tu veux en faire de ce livre ? »

Elle rougit furieusement l'air coupable. Devant son silence, je proposai : « Je te prête le mien si c'est si important. »

Elle me fusilla du regard. « Ecoute Ronald. Tu commences déjà à m'énerver, alors je préfère m'en aller. » Elle sortit de la pièce comme une furie en marmonnant des imprécations.

« Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

Harry me lança un regard moqueur et dit : « T'as vraiment le chic pour la mettre en colère Ron ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. J'essayais juste d'être gentil. »

Après ça, je me levai de table, laissant Harry finir son petit déjeuner. Je décidai de rejoindre Hermione pour l'aider à chercher son "précieux" livre. Même si je ne savais pas pourquoi, elle avait l'air de m'en vouloir et je voulais me rattraper. En plus, son comportement irrationnel m'intriguait : qu'est-ce que ça cachait ?

Alors que je montais les marches jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, je fus intercepté par Fred et George. Ils semblaient surexcités et avaient du mal à tenir en place. Ils me prirent chacun par un bras, m'emmenèrent dans la salle de bains et me firent asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Ronnichou », commença George d'un air mystérieux. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé quelque chose… » continua Fred.

« Qui pourrait faire avancer… » ajouta George.

« Ou plutôt faire débuter… » compléta Fred.

« Ta vie amoureuse ! » finit George d'un ton triomphant.

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'avaient-ils encore trouvé pour me torturer ? Et Fred sortit de derrière son dos un objet.

« Le livre d'Hermione ! » m'exclamai-je en tendant la main.

Fred me le donna et alors que j'allais sortir, George me retint par le bras et me conseilla d'y jeter un œil avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire. Je regardai interloqué leurs visages réjouis. Je décidai donc de l'ouvrir. Quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Sur le moment, je pensais : aucun. Mais je me trompais lourdement.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'aperçus, en ouvrant le bouquin, qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de "L'histoire de Poudlard". D'accord, je reconnais que je ne l'ai pas lu souvent… Bon d'accord, jamais. Mais je sais faire la différence. C'était bien la couverture du livre d'école mais les pages étaient recouvertes par l'écriture fine et soignée d'Hermione. Serait-ce… ? Non, c'est pas possible, une fille comme Hermione, ne tiendrait jamais un… Et merde ! J'avais dans les mains son journal intime ! Si j'étais découvert, ce serait ma mort assurée ! A cette pensée, j'en eus les jambes coupées et je dus m'asseoir. A la vue de mon visage effrayé, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. J'essayai en vain de les faire taire, ne voulant pas qu'ils nous fassent surprendre. En entendant le grincement de la porte, je sus qu'il était trop tard.

Elle se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges de colère. Elle hurla : « Ronald Weasley ! »

Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre sa réaction, vu le "charmant" tableau que nous formions : mes deux frères figés, des larmes de rire coulant encore sur leurs joues et moi, paralysé, avec l'objet du délit ouvert sur mes genoux. Je lui lançai un coup d'œil craintif et vit avec horreur son visage se décomposer. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable… Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi coupable. Ses yeux noyés de larmes et le tremblement de son menton me firent craquer. Je passai devant elle d'un pas rapide et je me ruai dans ma chambre comme un lâche. Je fermai la porte à clé et je m'adossai contre elle. Je me faisais l'effet d'un véritable con.

Je restai les trois heures qui suivirent allongé sur mon lit, à me morfondre dans un état second. Même ma mère m'appelant pour manger ne me fit pas lever. La situation était vraiment grave !

---------------------------------------

Et voilà, j'en suis là maintenant, à fixer avec rancœur ce maudit livre posé à côté de moi. Tout ça à cause d'un livre ! Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse et que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort… Oh mon dieu, elle va me détester, alors que je n'ai même pas lu son satané bouquin. C'est trop nul ! C'est pas juste ! Et en plus, je dois admettre que je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il contient. Oserai-je ? Eh bien, oui ! Si elle doit me haïr, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

J'empoignai le journal d'un air décidé et je commençai à le feuilleter rapidement. Apparemment, elle l'avait commencé dès notre arrivée à Poudlard en première année. Je me sentais de plus en plus coupable à mesure que les pages défilaient : j'avais l'impression désagréable de violer son intimité. Et pourtant, il fallait que j'en sache plus.

Je pris la première page et lis : "Cher journal, quelle joie d'être à Poudlard ! Je vais enfin pouvoir étudier à fond et développer mes capacités". Je souris à cette phrase : c'est tellement 'hermionesque' ! "J'ai rencontré deux garçons dans le train : le fameux Harry Potter et son copain (qui a l'air d'avoir une intelligence au-dessous de la normale) ". Je fronçai les sourcils à cette phrase et je passai à une autre page.

"… ai vraiment marre de Ron : toujours à emprunter mes devoirs. Je ne sers donc qu'à ça pour lui ? JE LE DETESTE ! " Suivent une cinquantaine de pages pleines de récriminations et d'insultes à mon égard. J'ai l'impression de me prendre une claque à chaque fois que je tourne une page. Je viens de me rendre compte avec stupeur et tristesse qu'Hermione ne peut pas me voir. Et dire que je m'inquiète pour elle depuis des heures ! Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine !

Je jetai le livre par terre d'un geste rageur. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd et s'ouvrit au milieu. Une photo apparaît : Hermione et moi après le bal de Noël en quatrième année. Je la ramassai et je regardai nos visages furieux avec mélancolie. Ce que j'avais pu être aveugle ! C'était à ce moment précis que j'avais réalisé que mes sentiments pour elle dépassaient de loin la simple amitié. Alors que, elle, elle me hait. Je retournai la photo et lus l'inscription derrière : "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé d'être ta cavalière, Ron ? " Mais que signifie cette question ? Un regain d'espoir me gagna. Oubliant mon amertume, je décidai alors de poursuivre ma lecture.

Je tombai soudain sur une page où est écrit en gros : "JE SUIS AMOUREUSE ! " Quoi ? Mais de qui ? Je me précipitai sur la page précédente où je découvre une liste de qualités, sans trouver le moindre nom. "…mignon, charmant, attentionné, sexy…" Qui peut bien être cet enfoiré ? Je continuai à remonter les pages et je restai abasourdi. Trois lettres sont écrites : "Ron". RON ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qu'elle aime ! J'éclatai de rire en me retenant à grand peine de danser partout dans la chambre. Je suis littéralement extatique ! Maintenant je peux mourir heureux.

Comblé, je continuai à tourner les pages. "…faut absolument que je note ça avant d'aller en cours. J'ai rêvé de Ron. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf que c'était un rêve… tu vois quoi ! Miam ! Il était si sexy ! Quand j'y repense, j'en peux plus. Dire que je vais devoir passer toute la journée à côté de lui. Comment vais-je pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus ? " Le choc ! Hermione fantasme sur moi ! Hermione fait des rêves coch… euh… romantiques avec moi ! Et moi qui avait toujours pensé que j'étais le seul à nourrir des pensées impures envers elle, je me trompais lourdement.

Frappé de frénésie, je décidai de sauter directement à la dernière page. "Deux semaines au Terrier : c'est vraiment le rêve ! J'ai hâte qu'on aille se baigner dans le lac, comme ça je pourrais mater Ron à mon aise…" Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer mais je continuai néanmoins ma lecture. "J'imagine déjà l'eau ruisseler sur son torse musclé, ses belles fesses moulées dans son short trempé… Aaarrgh ! Je suis sûre que je vais en mourir de plaisir ! " Moi, Ron, je suis comme ça ? Vu à travers les yeux d'Hermione, je suis un vrai dieu ! Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi excité. "Je suis sûre que c'est l'homme de ma vie et rien que de penser qu'il pourrait m'embrasser, j'en suis toute retournée". Là, j'étais aux anges. Mais quel était ce bruit ? Plongé dans mon passionnant récit, je n'avais pas entendu qu'on tambourinait à ma porte.

Je refermai le livre précipitamment et je demandai qui c'était. « C'est Hermione. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. »

L'instant de vérité. J'en avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Allais-je survivre à cet entretien ? Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'avais l'impression d'être un condamné conduit à l'échafaud. Je tournai la clé et posai ma main moite sur la poignée. Après une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris la porte. Hermione me poussa et alla jusqu'au fond de la chambre. Je refermai la porte et je me tournai vers elle. Elle me faisait face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Il faut qu'on parle Ronald », dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et je baissai les yeux, gêné. A la vue de mon air coupable, son apparente froideur laissa place à une profonde tristesse et j'aperçus ses yeux s'embuer.

« En lisant mon journal, tu m'as trahi Ron. Maintenant, tu sais tout de moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de ma vie. Rien que d'imaginer ce que tu peux penser de moi, j'ai envie de mourir. Et quand je pense à certaines choses que j'ai écrites, j'ai tellement honte que je ne crois pas que je puisse continuer à te voir. Je ne pourrais pas supporter cette humiliation une seconde de plus », finit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Quoi ? Non, c'était un véritable cauchemar ! Il fallait que j'arrange ça. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je décidai de lui faire ma confession.

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai tout lu. » A ces mots, elle se retourna, stupéfaite que j'avoue mon crime. « Et, comme je sais tout ce que tu penses à présent, c'est à mon tour de me dévoiler. » Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air sceptique. « Moi aussi, je t'ai détesté. Moi aussi, j'ai voulu aller au bal avec toi. Moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Moi aussi, j'ai rêvé de toi. Si tu savais à quel point… » En entendant ça, elle rougit. « Moi aussi, je t'aime et je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie. » Son visage s'éclairait à mesure que je me déclarais. « Moi aussi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'en ai tellement envie que j'en ai mal au ventre. Et par-dessus tout, moi aussi, je trouve que tu as de très belles fesses ! » terminai-je avec un sourire coquin. Elle s'esclaffa et sécha ses larmes en avançant vers moi.

« Puisqu'on est d'accord, autant commencer à les réaliser, ces fantasmes », dit-elle d'un air mutin. Elle leva son visage souriant vers moi et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je croyais bien qu'il allait me défoncer la poitrine. Et au moment où elle allait poser ses lèvres douces sur les miennes…

« Bravo Ron ! » hurla George.

« Félicitations Ron ! » renchérit Fred.

« On a vraiment eu raison de "l'emprunter" ce livre », ajoutèrent-ils.

A ces mots, Hermione fit volte-face bien décidée à se venger, mais je la ramenai vers moi d'un geste vif, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, je la bâillonnai d'un baiser ravageur. Quand je la relâchai au bout de quelques minutes, elle me lança un regard enflammé et se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser sauvagement, sous les yeux ébahis de mes frères. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils commencèrent à chantonner "Weasley est notre roi".

Décidément, y'a pas à dire : je les adore !

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis dans une petite review SVP !


End file.
